A Mother's Love, A Daughter's Passion
by Alchorative
Summary: Twilight and Nyx share something special. Not even they know exactly what is is... *INCEST AND FOALCON INSIDE* Nyx belongs to Pen Stroke.


The door to the library opened quickly and slammed shut as the little black alicorn shuffled in and collapsed onto the sofa, groaning in frustration as she shrugged her saddlebag off and buried her face in a pillow

Twilight blinked when she heard the loud thud of the doors closed in frustration, the sound breaking her concentration on the lecture she was engrosses with... She sighed to himself, and close the big tome with care only to storm downstairs to see who caused the little ruckus only to find her little filly laying on the sofa, clearly upset over something that happened in her day. Twilight put a faint smile on her muzzle and stepped to the couch, nuzzling Nyx on her back.

"Is something wrong, dear? Or rather... what is wrong?"

Nyx nuzzled against Twilight's neck, "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon kept pretending to use the Elements of Harmony on me. They said they were going to banish me back to the moon and that nopony loved me," Nyx sighed. She knew that they were just being bullies, but she found them highly annoying.

Nyx found the warmth of her mother comforting as she snuggled against her.

Twilight smile grew a little stronger and a lot more warmer as she lean closer to the little filly and kissed her on her cheek with a quick smooch, her hoof slowly rising to pet Nyx head with affection.

"Come on, sweetie, tell me what happened?"

"They're just like everyone else," Nyx sighed, "They still think I'm Nightmare Moon, and all want me banished or locked up... it's just a little much..."

Nyx leaned up and kissed her mother's cheek as she petted her head.

"Oh sweetheart, you have to give them time. Ponies tend to be stubborn, tend to not change their views so easily. They have to believe in you, and to do so, they have to learn that you are not what their imagination tells them..." the lavender unicorn mused quietly with a nod only to allow a little giggle to escape her muzzle as he quickly moved her head with a nuzzle down the little filly frame and blow a loud, wet raspberry on her tummy!

Nyx giggled loudly as Twilight started blowing on her tummy, "Mom! That tickles!" She started kicking her legs around trying to wiggle free.

Twilight grinned at her sweet daughter bubbly giggle that instantly shifted her mood into a much more positive one... She kissed Nyx belly one more time and add a chuckle to the smile, climbing onto the spacy sofa to hug her daughter to himself and smooch her on the nose

"When ponies will hear your laughter, sweetie, they'll know there is nothing bad in you..." she said softly and winked "And hey, look, you are smiling! I love to see your smiles, sweetie." she added and rubbed her nose on Nyx own.

Nyx nuzzled back as she snuggled with Twilight, "I love you, Mom."

"Mmm I love you too, sweetie. You know what we should do? Relax, you and me both. I had a tiring day of continuous studying of a rather dull grimoires and you obviously had a stressful day, so how about we close the library earlier and make ourselves a hot bath?"

Nyx's ears perked up adorably, "Ooh, okay!" She squealed as she followed Twilight to the bathroom.

Twilight opened the doors to their spacious bathroom and with a quiet hum swiftly dived into the minor tasks of setting the bath, filling the big tub with water, adding some bubbles to it as well, quickly placing a few scented candles nearby and nodding to herself when she crossed every item out of her inner checklist. She put a wide, content smile on her face and nudge Nyx closer to the tub.

"Go on dear, what are you waiting for?" she mused and giggled, her horn sparkling with magical aura that held the little filly entirely and levitated her up from the tiles to let her splash into the water!

Nyx giggled as she dropped into the water, some spilling over the edge of the tub. She stayed underwater for a moment, before coming back up and smiling at Twilight, "Are you coming in too, Mom?"

"Yes, yes, just... something is missing. Aha!" she exclaimed and closed her eyes, her magic sizzling in the air as suddenly with a loud, cracking pop a bottle of red wine appeared in front of her with a glass. "Something to sooth my nerves..." she mumbled out and opened the bottle, pouring herself a hearty dose of the fruity smelling drink, swiftly taking a sip and climbing into the hot water, blush spreading on her muzzle at the blood rush to her face.

As soon as Twilight was in the tub, Nyx wasted no time in snuggling up to her again, nuzzling into her wet fur as the two cuddled in the soothing water, the aroma of the candles wafting around them. Nyx sighed happily, forgetting her former troubles

"Just what we needed, hm?" she whispered out as she wrapped her foreleg around her daughter. She was so sweet, so little and warm and brimming with affection and need to be loved and spread the love. How could all the other ponies not see that? She let her magic put the half-empty glass down and planted a kiss on her daughter wet cheek "Love you, Nyx..."

Nyx lifted her head and kissed her mother's cheek in return, "Love you too, Mom..."

Twilight look down to her daughter with a warm gaze that was slightly underlined with strange curiosity. Finally she raised a brow and smirked.

"So... any colts already sniffing around you, sweetie, or they are still to scared to try?" she mused with a motherly tone ringing in every word.

"Um... no..." Nyx said quietly. It was far from the usual loud burst of denial most fillies gave their mothers. She was hiding something...

Twilight laughed a little and quickly nuzzled the black cheek.

"You can't hide anything from me, sweetie..." she said quietly with a soft tone, "So... should I try to guess a name or you will recall our lessons on honesty and just tell me?"

Nyx started to tremble a little, her tendency towards fear getting the better of her. She decided a little honesty would be alright.

"I... I don't really like colts..."

"Oh?" Well, she honestly didn't expect that...

"I see." she added with that empty tone she sometimes used when engrossed in a task.

Why not, actually? It wasn't a crime. And if that made her happy... Twilight let a slow nod and smiled again, shooting her little daughter a quick wink.

"It's all right sweetie, liking fillies is fine as well... So, the question should rather be if you have any little filly sniffing around you, or... maybe my little sweet daughter has her eyes on somepony?"

Nyx trembled a little, then said, "Yeah but... she's... she's a lot older than me..."

Nyx was now violently shaking.

Growing more and more peculiar! Twilight tilted her head and let her other hoof join the first to hug her daughter tightly to herself, nuzzling her softly on her muzzle to reassure Nyx of her loving affection, saying softly.

"Calm down, sweetie... it's all right, you know you can tell me anything and I never be mad at you because of that... Care to share who?"

As soon as she was asked who, Nyx broke down compeltley and latched onto Twilight, hugging her tightly.

"Mom, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me!" She sobbed uncontrollably into Twilight's shoulder, afraid her mother would shove her away in disgust.

A pained grimace flashed on Twilight face... She always felt a twinge of guilt when her daughter break down into crying... She gulped down and mumbled out some incoherent words in a calming tone, petting the filly and kissing her face with sweet little pecks.

"Nyx, sweetheart, calm down..." she said quietly with a weak smile, "It's all right, it's fine, you know that I can't hate you - you are my daughter, and I love you very much and will always be here for you, no matter what." The lavender unicorn added and kissed her daughter on her cheek with a quick, little kiss.

Nyx looked up at Twilight, still whimpering as tears continued to stream down her face, "You... you're not mad?" She wiped her eyes and blinked a few times, looking at her mother again, "You're not going to send me away?"

"No, silly... Why would I ever do something like that? Nyxie, sweetie, you are part of my life, an important one to add to that..." she said with a nod and a happy smile to add to that, leaning to her daughter to nuzzle her cheeks out of the tears.

Nyx nuzzled against Twilight as her tears began to dry, being reduced to tiny sniffles. At that moment, Spike was banging on the bathroom door.

"Twilight? Are you alright? I thought I heard Nyx crying!"

She blinked as she heard her trusty assistant calling out to them.

"Yes! We are all right, thanks for asking, just a little... just a little filly drama, Spike! Don't worry!" she called back only to return her gaze to her daughter, pull her up to herself a little closer and kiss her again with that direct, swift kiss and a whisper to follow.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" she ask with a smile, gently letting her hooves to pet her daughter soaked body.

Nyx looked up at Twilight, her breath shaking from nervousness, before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Twilight's, holding them there for a few moments before leaning back, afraid of what expression she would find...

She... expected that. Somehow. Just a knowing feeling that emerged in the moment. It was wrong. It was also sweet. She slowly licked her lips and gently pushed puck, rejoining her own lips with her daughter, closing her eyes to enjoy the lingering kiss, letting her head to tilt to the side, the motion deepening the embrace...

Nyx was surprised, but lost herself in the kiss with Twilight, snuggling as close to her as possible, and doing her best to move her lips on hers, taking a quick lick at Twilight's bottom lip and digging her hooves into Twilight's shoulders.

She could blame the alcohol... that is, if she would drink more than half the glass of it. There was nothing to put to blame for the unfolding events and she was strangely not thinking about the outcome of it... it was just too nice to be bad.

And... isn't she not only allowed but pretty much entitled to love her daughter? Rationalizing is such a fun game. The sudden lick make a little gasp to escape her as her eyes slowly opened and blush grew fierce on her cheeks... Twilight purred quietly and let her own tongue slowly push between her daughter lips to taste the little filly's mouth a little bit more...

Nyx melted into Twilight's forelegs as her tongue began exploring her mouth, and she began to caress her mother's with her own, wrapping her forelegs around Twilight's neck as she held herself close to her, the hot water immersing her to her tummy as Twilight probed her mouth.

Nyx let out a soft moan. She was in heaven...

To be perfectly frank with herself, Twilight most likely had as much experience with such actions as her little daughter had so far! Her only upper hoof was that she sometimes read a little bit on the topic when she found herself some spare time alone...

It was... sweetly divine.

She felt just good, her entire body warming up, tensions melting in her muscles and heartbeat getting quicker as much as her breathing. She knew what it was... arousal. She coaxed her daughter's little, rough and wet tongue into her mouth only to gently suckle on the muscle and pull back, breaking the kiss and let their tongue mingle in the steamy air surrounding them only to finally pant out for air and smile, murmuring quietly "How... how do you feel, sweetie?"

Nyx was breathing heavily, both from arousal and her terrible nerves, "I feel... good..."

She cast a small glance up a few inches, to Twilight's horn. It looked... inviting, "Can... can I..."

"Oh?" she made a confused sound only to realize exactly what Nyx was focusing her gaze upon...

"Oh! Right, sure, yes..." she blurted out, only to quickly calm down and smile, lowering her head a little, sinking just a bit below her daughter, "Go on, dear..."

Nyx's heart beat faster and faster as she leaned in and gave Twilight's horn a tiny lick. A small surge, almost like licking a battery, shot into her tongue. It both tickled and massaged her tongue. Nyx took a longer lick, and then another, and another, feeling more and more of Twilight's very powerful magical energy surge into her tongue.

Nyx leaned up a little higher and took Twilight's horn into her mouth, licking and sucking on it like it was an electric popsicle. While she didn't bob her head, her mouth and lips clenched and rolled as she suckled on her mother's horn, as if she was trying to draw something out of it.

Twilight almost broke down into a whimpering mess of moaning and bliss as every single lick to her now sensitive spire send an electrifying jolt of pure pleasure to course down her spine and spread through her body, filling her with glorious sensation...

Her mouth opened, tongue lolled out as she let a loud moan roll from her mouth, quickly rising a hoof to stifle the sound, afraid that Spike might once again be a bit too curious. Her other hoof held her daughter tighter to herself, her horn sparkling with raw energy as the drool slowly trickled down to her forehead...

Nyx leaned in and wrapped her forelegs around Twilight's skull, sinking further onto Twilight's horn as she massaged her mouth onto it harder, as if she intended to give the bone a hickey. Twilight's energy felt so good on her tongue, it sent shivers down her spine and made her legs tremble as she started to bob her head a little bit while continuing the same suckling motion.

Having heard Twilight's moans, Spike was knocking on the door again, trying to push it open, but it was suddenly locked, Nyx's horn glowing a dingy black, "Twilight? What's going in on in there?"

Panic swept over her like a flood. What the hay was she thinking?

If anyone find out... if anypony caught them on the spot? It would be... impossible to explain. Spike's nosey tune was like a bucket of cold water to her, but she couldn't stop the panting, now, especially now that Nyx began to suckle her horn eagerly, bobbing her head on it, rendering her mellow and whimpering...

"It... ah... it's f-fine Spike! W-we are just having a bath!" she exclaim, trying her best to control her voice.

Spike tried harder to open the door, "It sounds like you're having a seizure! What's going on in there?"

Nyx's eyes suddenly started to glow a deep green and Spike's clacking stopped, and they both heard footsteps leave down the hall. Once she was sure Spike was out of earshot, Nyx began to bob her head faster on Twilight's horn, sucking harder and massaging her forehead as she went.

"Wha- What was that, Nyx? Dear, d-did... Ahh! D-did you just cast a s-spell on Spike?" she ask quietly with a sentence cut into pieces by erratic, quick moans and calls of pleasure in form of 'ahs!' and 'ohs!' as she began to feel something building up with burning fire inside her, trying to find a way to escape her body...

Nyx said nothing, simply bobbing Twilight's horn faster as she took it into her mouth to the base, curling her tongue around the grooves, feeling every millimetre of the roughness of her horn. Nyx began to shudder along with Twilight as her energy sparked through her tiny body.

Well yes... it can wait. It surely can wait. It wasn't important. And hey, Spike left them alone, right? Right? And next time... next time she' put some enchantments on the room.

Wait... next time? Is she already thinking about [i]more[/i] than this? Oh my. Oh my. She gulped and bit her own hoof to choke the raging moan that vibrate her whole body as her horn radiated with bright light and exploded with a beam of cackling energy, rendering her spent and shaking...

The energy shot through Nyx and made her bite down on Twilight's horn as a surge of pleasure rocked her body. She let go of her mother's horn and slinked down into her forelegs, dazed.

Nyx snuggled up again and began licking Twilight's neck, "Thank you, Mom..."

She slowly ceased her shaking, regaining control over her body, her hoof lazily rising to wrap around her daughter, her head moving to plant a soft kiss on the little filly's warm lips.

"It's... me... who should be thankful, sweetie. Nyxie, my dearest, I love you so much but... we..."

We what. Can't? Shouldn't? How she can deny her now? Tell her that it's one and only instance of such actions to ever happen?

"We must be careful... ponies can accept a filly loving a filly in such a way but would have... a hard time agreeing to a mother and daughter loving each other in such a way..." she say quietly, petting Nyx mane and scratching behind her ear.

"You mean..." Nyx said cautiously, "We can do this some more?"

She sighed and nodded slowly, letting her hoof brush the heavy, wet strand of mane from Nyx's cheek "Yes... Yes, sweetie, I mean we can do this some more..."

Nyx's eyes travelled down Twilight's body, down her torso and back legs, to the place between her haunches. Something she had glimpsed several times since she started living with Twilight... something she only recently began thinking about.

She looked back up to Twilight, her eyes asking the question her mouth could not.

It was a bit of a guessing game. No matter how much reassurance she could show to her daughter, Nyx would always be her cautious self. And now she pretty much tasked her frame only to turn her eyes... her strange, strange eyes... to her with a wanting gaze. She could almost hear the question that got stuck in the little filly's throat. If they... if they will going to entertain themselves in such way it can at least be a bit educational, right? She smiled and spread her hind legs slowly, like if she did that not on purpose, just simply to shift her position into a more comfortable one...

"Nyxie?" she ask softly, smiling warmly and giving her the tiniest nods, urging her to say or do what she want to...

"M-mom... can I..." Nyx shook for a moment, before taking a deep breath, "Can I... taste you?"

"Yes..." she say and smile, new thoughts she never tackled before bursting in her mind as she lazily stand up in the hot water, trickled of it running down her mane that clung to her neck as she make a step to her daughter and nuzzled her muzzle lovingly.

"But not until I taste you, sweetie..."

Nyx didn't understand for a moment, then it hit her. Twilight was going to go down on her. She started to hyperventilate again, only this time, from excitement as Twilight nuzzled her.

Nyx flicked her forehead at the door, sealing it and making it soundproof.

"Haha, yes, good idea sweetie. Was about to do it myself and I must say..." she look around the room, her magic probing the shell of the enchantment "You did an amazing job with this spell."

She praised her and shot her a warm smile, kissing the little filly quickly, nipping lightly on her lip and murmuring "Do you want me to do this, Nyxie?"

Nyx whimpered and nodded her head quickly, "Please, mommy..."

That was a bit curious... She knew what she wanted, her little Nyx, and she clearly was aware of what spot would give her the feeling she yearned for... That sprung a question out of Twilight.

"Sweetie, have you... touched yourself down there?" she asked quietly, letting her muzzle nuzzle down the filly's neck to her chest, planting nipping kisses on her warm, sweet body as she slowly slid down her frame...

Nyx nodded as she shivered under Twilight's touch, "Yes, Mom..."

"Mmm, yes then... a pop quiz, sweetheart... two questions. First, about what were you thinking when touching yourself in this spot..." she said as she finally reached her destination, let her hooves lift her daughter a bit higher in the water so she don't have to dive, leaning down to plant a simple kiss on the filly's mound "...and what is the proper name for this spot?"

Nyx shivered when Twilight kissed her, "It's my... fillyhood..." she said quietly.

"And I... I think about... [i]you[/i]..."

Twilight allowed herself a giggle as she rewarded her daughter's good answers by placing two suckling kisses on her inner thighs, so close to her 'fillyhood' as she named her soft spot herself.

"Good, sweetie... now tell me what other names your fillyhood can be called?" she ask, letting her nose run slowly, very slowly up and down the pink slit of her daughter's pussy...

"My v-vagina... my v-vulva and... and..." Nyx didn't want to swear in front of her mother...

"Yes, good, sweetheart..." she said swiftly, letting the tip of her tongue to leave her lips and course on the hot, mellow flesh of her softest spot.

"Go on, Nyxie..." she add with a hasty voice "More..." somehow, hearing her daughter say all the words made her hotter, more... giddy.

Nyx shrank a little, "But Mom... they're... bad words" she let out a sharp gasp as Twilight's tongue struck her fillyhood and her hind legs tightened against the side's of Twilight's head.

"I know, sweetie, but..." her tone change from a trembling, lusty one to a steady, methodical voice of a teacher "They are still words, Nyx, words with long history made to fulfil a certain role. We can't diminish their meaning simply on the categorization that put them in the sphere of swearwords, can we now?" she ask and chuckle, letting her tongue to plunge deeper into her daughter, letting the tip of her tongue to circle around the little filly tight entrance...

Nyx gasped and let out a raspy moan as she tried to speak, "Cunt... quim... snatch... twat and p-oough!... pussy."

"Haha, yes... but you can soften the rather brutish 'cunt' into a pretty nice 'cunny', sweetheart..." she gasped out, licking her lips slowly as she found her daughter's flavor to be strangely and vastly intoxicating.

"So now, Nyxie, now tell me in one fluid and well built sentence that you want your mommy to lick, kiss and munch on your fillyhood."

Nyx thought for a moment, and decided on the word that sounded the best, "Mommy... I want you to lick my pussy and make me feel good. I want you to... to... to make me... cum."

Nyx slapped a hoof over her mouth. She could not believe she had just said something so dirty to her mother.

Twilight shivered at the words that left her little filly mouth and risen slowly to kiss the little hoof that Nyx brought up to cover her muzzle.

"Sweetie, if we are going to have more and more of this fun, you have to get... used... to such words..." she whispered hoarsely and smiled coyly, sliding her muzzle down the filly body to reach her hot pussy once again, flicking a tongue to lap at her hot spot, letting the tip of it to erratically, randomly flick on Nyx's little pearl.

Nyx gasped loudly, hoping her soundproofing charm was still holding, as her tiny back arched and her horn shot a blast of necrotic energy into the ceiling, slightly singing the magic-proof tiling. Nyx barely had time to recover before Twilight flicked her tongue against Nyx's pearl a second time, causing the same gasp and squirming, though this time, Nyx managed to keep control of her magic, "Oooooh, yes..."

Twilight dipped her head and and took a long, slow lick of Nyx's nethers, tasting the filly's juices and listening to her daughter moan quietly and pant over and over again. Twilight continued to lick her daughter, flicking her tongue over her pearl over and over again.

Without even realizing she was doing it, Nyx placed her hooves on the back of Twilight's head and gently pressed her further in. This did not go unnoticed by the unicorn, who smirked and looked back up at her, "Having fun?"

"Yes, Mom," Nyx replied, her breath heavy and her hooves still on Twilight's head.

Twilight dipped her head back down again, this time allowing Nyx to push her further in, and slipped her tongue into her hot pussy, caressing Nyx's inner walls while she listened to her filly moan and gasp. Nyx's force on Twilight's head became harder and harder, pushing Twilight to move faster and faster until she was hungrily eating Nyx out as if she was dying of thirst. Nyx was reduced to a mere panting and moaning mess, her hooves having left Twilight's head once she was at the speed she wanted.

Finally, with an arch of her spine and another blast of necrotic energy from her horn, Nyx's tight walls clamped hard on Twilight's tongue and a tiny squirt of juices dripped into her mouth. Twilight savoured the taste as she came up to see Nyx lying in the water, starry eyed and smiling.

Twilight chuckled as she pulled Nyx back against the other side of the tub, holding her tightly in her forelegs, caressing her cheek with her hooves. Nyx sighed happily as she melted into Twilight's embrace.

"Do I... do I get to taste you now, Mom?" Nyx asked.

"Only if you can say it right, sweetheart."

"Do I get... get to..." Nyx took a deep breath again, her nerves and excitement at speaking to Twilight this way getting the better of her, "Can I taste your hot pussy, Mom?"

Twilight opened her mouth to answer, but someone else did it for her.

"Oh... my..."

Twilight and Nyx both shot their gaze to the bathroom door, which stood wide open, with a wide-eyed Fluttershy standing in the doorway, looking at the with an expression of both fear and shock.

[hr]

"Fluttershy, please try to calm down!" Twilight begged as a hysterical Fluttershy started pacing frantically around the library living room.

"I came over to... and you were... and Nyx said... and that means..." Fluttershy could not summon the willpower to string a coherent sentence together, let alone calm down. She had just walked in on a filly asking her mother if she could perform oral sex on her, and the two of them embracing as if they had already done more than that.

"Fluttershy, I know you're shocked right now, but you need to calm down," Twilight replied, "Let's talk about this..."

"Talk? Talk?!" Fluttershy gaped, "How can we talk about anything after I just saw you and Nyxie..." she shuddered at the very thought.

"Please, Fluttershy!" Twilight begged, "Calm down, and let me explain!"

It took about a half an hour, but Twilight finally managed to explain everything that had happened in the last hour and a half since Nyx came home from school.

"So please, Flutters. You can't tell anypony," Twilight begged, "It would break Nyx's heart and mine if she were taken away from me."

"But Twilight... she's a filly," Fluttershy replied, shaking a little, "And she's your daughter..."

"I know..." Twilight said, lowering her head, before raising it again to look at her, "Please, Fluttershy..."

Fluttershy looked to Twilight, then to Nyx's room where she had been sent after they had been caught.

"Alright, Twilight," Fluttershy sighed, "I won't tell anypony."


End file.
